Vendetta
by Katlina Midnight
Summary: Porque la venganza es un plato que se sirve frió. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Kanda Yû" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "
1. Chapter 1 Tristeza

Hello aqui estoy de nuevo en nuestro mes de adoración en este mes nos toco Kanda(el cubito de hielo sexoso amados por todas las mujer)

Mis temas son:

 _ **Emoción: Tristeza.**_

 _ **Género: Tragedia.**_

 _ **Elemento: Agua.**_

 **Rated: M.**

 **Disclaimer:** **"D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Kanda Yû" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de personajes y una que otra escena de tortura— mejor dicho un intento de tortura— es un Au.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

* * *

Que desdicha el perder un ser amado, ver esa tétrica instrumentaría de colores grises y negros, además de aquel féretro en medio de aquella sala donde se encontraban cada uno de los familiares y amigos del fallecido. Con la mirada fija en aquella caja cerrada, aquel joven de larga cabellera azulada miraba como su mejor amigo yacía literalmente desmembrado en ese cajón que por deseo de sus familiares no abrió para evitar ver el estado de aquel hombre que no merecía morir.

— Kanda lo siento mucho— esas suaves palabras fueron dichas por la suave voz de Lenalee, la cual vestida completamente de negro.

—No necesito tu lastima Lenalee—esas fueron sus palabras antes de irse y dejar a la joven china sola. Mientras se alejaba unos llantos llamaron su atención.

—Yual—susurro el nombre de aquel niño que corría desesperado hacia el ataúd.

—¡Saquen a mi padre de ahí !— gritaba desesperado en un mar de lágrimas aquel niño de 6 años.

—¡Tranquilízate maldición! Alma está muerto entiéndelo— con grandes zancadas se acercó, tomando al niño de los hombros y en un estado de desesperación Kanda le grito al infante para tranquilizarlo o eso intentaba.

—¿Por qué nos dejó Kanda?— pregunto el niño mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros.

—Idiota— esa fue su respuesta mientras abrazaba al niño, estrechándolo fuertemente y la vez correspondido por este.

Unas silenciosas lagrimas bajaron por sus ojos, ya no aguantaba más la culpa, la desesperación y la vergüenza lo embargaba, perder a su mejor amigo y hermano al único que considera su familia la cual no tuvo y se le fue arrebatada, ahora estaba aquí destrozado en el funeral de Alma Karma asesinado de la manera más cruel e inimaginable posible. Cargo al niño en brazos y lo acerco al ataúd.

—Despídete de alma, Yual— con voz ronca le ordeno al niño.

—Adiós papi — dijo el niño aun abrazado al pecho de Kanda, tras esas palabras Kanda se alejó con el niño en dirección a su madre, la cual lo miraba con una mirada indiferente.

—Maldición al menos finge que te duele desgraciada— aquella duras palabras fueron dirigidas a la madre de Yual.

—Me duele, pero llorando no resolveré nada, entrégame a mi hijo— esas fueron sus palabras mientras extendía sus brazos hacia su hijo.

—Yu deja de molestar a Yumeko-chan— con una sonrisa interrumpió Lavi.

—¡¿Quién te dio el permiso para llamarme por mi nombre?!— ambos asiáticos le gritaron al pelirrojo.

— Yual-kun protégeme— dijo Lavi al pequeño niño.

—Conejo idiota déjate de bromas, estamos en el funeral de mi padre— le dijo el niño al pelirrojo.

—Lo siento Yu-chan, puedes ir con mamá, tío Yu y yo tenemos algo de que hablara— dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole al pequeño, el cual lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y se fue a los brazos de su madre.

—Se breve que no tengo todo el día— expreso Kanda alejados de las demás personas.

—Allen y yo lo encontramos— esas fueron las últimas palabras de Lavi antes de irse.


	2. Chapter 2 Tragedia

_**Segundo Capitulo recién sacado del horno.**_

Disclaimer: **"D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Kanda Yû" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

* * *

 _Unos 5 años atrás…_

— _Yu, te quiero pedir un favor—gire mi cara para mirar a Alma el cual se le notaba a leguas que estaba feliz._

— _Dime— conteste._

— _Yumeko-chan está embarazada—gire mi cabeza y lo mire sorprendido— Dios ¿te sientes bien te pusiste blanco?— poso su mano en mi frente._

— _Si estoy bien continua— dije quitando su mano y mire la cerveza que tenía en mis manos._

— _Sabes que nuestro trabajo es riesgoso, por eso te pido que si un día yo llego a faltar por favor cuida de Meko-chan y él bebe— la expresión de Alma era muy tranquila y jovial, era normal que estuviera feliz, ya que tendría su propia familia._

— _Lo hare— respondí a su petición, para tomar lo que quedaba de la bebida._

 _Una semana antes…_

 _Me encontraba sentado en mi escritorio mientras observaba el folio con el próximo trabajo que tenía que realizar, acabar con algún insignificante insecto o con una familia, algo de lo cual estaba acostumbrado. Tome a Mugen del escritorio y la observe, la espada con la cual había acabado con la vida de tantas personas, sentí el vibrar mi bolsillo y de inmediato tome mi celular el cual mostraba un número desconocido, algo me decía que nada bueno vendría esa llamada._

— _Diga—conteste._

— _Hay un regalo para ti en la entrada— eso lo único que escuche antes de que desconocido terminara la llamada._

 _Tire mi celular y corriendo a la entrada del lugar donde trabajaba, al llegar a la primera planta había un tumulto de personas, observe detenidamente a Miranda Lotto vomitando en el cesto de la basura y Moyashi pálido al igual que el conejo estúpido de Lavi._

— _¿Qué diablos está pasando?— pregunte exigiendo una respuesta._

— _Kanda, vete a tu oficina — Cross Marian me ordeno._

— _Usted a mí no me dice lo que tengo que hacer, así que aparate— lo empuje avanzando a la entrada._

 _Mis piernas temblaron, mi cabeza me dolía y me faltaba el aire, me acerque mi mano al contenedor de cristal lleno de agua donde se encontraban flotando desmembrado el cuerpo el cuerpo de Alma, el agua teñida de rojo por su sangre y su cabeza colgaba fuera de esta como un adorno, tome la hoja que estaba en el piso para leer su contenido._

 _"_ _la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío Yu Kanda_ _"_

 _Arrugue el papel en mis manos apretándolo como si fuera el culpable, desvaine a Muguen y corte el contenedor causando el desborde todo, me quite la gabardina que vestía y la coloque en el piso, tome cada extremidad y la coloque sobre esta, me senté en el suelo y tome su cabeza la cual estaba morada, quemada y perforada, verla daba nauseas pero me contuve, la coloque junto con las demás partes del cuerpo. Walker y Bookman se acercaron para ayudarme y juntos llevamos los restos de Alma al departamento forense de la Orden Oscura._

Ahora en la actualidad…

—Espera tu final Tyki Mikk— dije mirando al responsable de todo.


	3. Chapter 3 Agua

**Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero par mañana colocar el ultimo.**

 **Disclaimer:** **"D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Kanda Yû" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

* * *

—Antes de que vayas a cometer una estupidez, aquí está la autorización de los superiores— una mujer rubia le entregaba al joven japonés un sobre con la aprobación.

—No necesito la autorización de ustedes para acabar con esa escoria— respondió Kanda aventándole el sobre al escritorio a la General Nine.

—Mírame bien mocoso de pacotilla no dejare que ensucies el nombre de la orden por un capricho tuyo, esa autorización es una orden de exterminio, elimina no solo al maldito de Mikk, sino a toda su familia y si es necesario su descendencia— la rubia mujer miraba a Kanda mientras le aventaba el sobre al pecho.

—Entiendo—Kanda respondió guardando el sobre en su gabardina.

—Antes de irte, respóndeme una pregunta— dijo la general mientras se sentaba en su silla.

—Rápido— dijo molesto el joven asiático mirando con odio a aquella mujer.

—¿Es Yual tuyo o de Alma?— la pegunta fue directa y sin tapujos.

Con una mirada colerizada Kanda miro a su superior y salió por la puerta sin decir ni una palabra. Al salir del edificio se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad de Londres a un almacén abandonado o mejor dicho la sala de tortura de la Orden Oscura oculta bajo los sub-suelos de un muelle, al entrar encontró a su víctima desmayada tal como la había dejado hace unas horas. Tomo sin mucha delicadeza a la joven de no más de 15 años y la arrojo a la bañera que tenía llena de agua en esa estancia causando que esta se despertara por lo helada que esta estaba.

—Despierta escoria andante— Kanda dijo estas palabras mientras se quitaba la gabardina y colocaba su espada sobre la mesa que había cerca.

—Por favor déjeme ir— rogaba la peli morada, ya que no aguantaba más.

—Road Kamelot, saldrás de aquí, pero…Muerta — esas crueles y frías palabras fueron dichas mientras se remangaba las mangas de la camisa.

Se acercó a la joven amarrada en la bañera, colocando ambas mano en su cuello y sin remordimientos empujo su cara en el agua, con ojos calculadores miraba como su víctima se retorcía de la agonía para salir, entre más forcejeaba más la hundía mojando todo incluso a él a mismo. Al poco rato el cuerpo quedo tieso con la mirada fija en su agresor, tomándola por los cabellos dejo su cabeza a la vista, tomo su espada y de un corte limpio cerceno su cabeza llenándolo de sangre y manchando todo, con la cabeza en la mano salió un tiempo después de haber alimentado a las pirañas de Alma.

Mientras en la residencia Mikk, Tiky esperaba junto a su hermano alguna noticia de su sobrina desaparecida, el sonido de una ventana romperse alerto a las personas la cuales fueron a ver la causa del ruido, pero lo que vieron fue espeluznante. La cabeza de su pequeña se encontraba ante sus pies con una nota clavada con un puñal en medio de la frente con las siguientes palabras.

" _Voy por ti "_

* * *

 ** _Soy yo pero esto esta algo fuerte._**

 ** _Nos vemos_**


	4. Chapter 4 Venganza

_Bueno aqui esta el último capitulo de este conjunto, espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado._

 _Disclaimer: "D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Kanda Yû" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas ._

 _Hasta una próxima entrega._

* * *

— ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?—pregunto Tikky a Kanda el cual estaba sentado al frente de él.

—Para que, quiero disfrutar cada grito y cada suplica tuya, cuando te torture—respondió.

—¿Mataste a mi hermano y a su esposa?— pregunto.

—Si—es sola respuesta causo el desborde de las lágrimas que tenía retenida en sus ojos, desde el momento que apareció en aquella mazmorra.

—No me importa que hayas matado a mi hermano y a su familia, pero, de lo que nunca te perdonare es que hayas matado a mi esposa y mi hijo—Mikk dijo estas palabras con rabia y amargura, observando como su asesino preparaba sus armas de tortura. Esperaba una respuesta que nunca llego y prosiguió— Tú y esa maldita organización aniquiló al Clan Shinjitai en su totalidad— esas últimas palabras las mascullo hacia el japonés.

—Recuerdo que tu esposa me rogaba que no matara a su hermana menor—dijo Kanda mientras se sentaba frente a Tikky con unas pinzas—Recuerdo esa chica de 16 años que mató a 3 asesinos expertos con solo unas tijeras— un grito salió de la garganta del portugués, debido a la mutilación de su dedo meñique seguido del anular y el índice— Sabes apuñale a tu esposa en el vientre y la amarre a una silla, tome a su no tan dulce hermanita y profane su cuerpo no solo una sino 3 veces, sabes cuales eran las palabras de tu esposa " Déjala ir por favor"— en respuesta recibió un escupitajo en la cara por su víctima— Ya me estas hartando Mikk— tomo la cara del hombre y con las mismas pinazas que le arranco los dedos le quito uno a uno los dientes, el pelinegro tenia fuertes espasmos debido al dolor y más las ataduras que le lastimaban las muñecas y los tobillos— Te diré algo, lo disfrute como un maldito desgraciado tome la virginidad de esas chica de la manera más arcaica posible y sabes que paso después, rebane a tu esposa y a tu vástago y los carbonice. No mate a la chica, porque era la novia de Alma y le dije que había sido violada por uno de los asesinos muertos—con rabia estrello un gran puñetazo en su cara.

Tomo a Mugen y corto sus dos piernas de una sola blandida, Tikky grito desesperado por el dolor, además de su sangre que lo ahogaba. Kanda se acercó a Mikk vio como el hombre lloraba y trataba de respirar, su repúgnate presencia le molestaba, agarro al hombre por los cabellos y lo arrastro a hasta un lugar apartado donde había unos estanques con tiburones quito las ataduras que este tenía, tiro sus piernas primero y antes de tirar lo restante lo miro.

—Un tiempo después Alma me dijo que ella estaba embrazada — dijo mirando a Tikky para luego tirarlo al estanque siendo despedazado al instante por los tiburones. — Para mí sorpresa el niño era mío— dijo Kada antes de irse, ya había vengado a Alma, solo le hacía falta cumplir su promesa.


End file.
